Team Mustang's Ultimate Dating Guide
by anachit08
Summary: The team explores each member's love life. Royai (and multiple other ships).
1. Jean Havoc VS the World

**_Chapter 1: Jean Havoc VS. the World_**

* * *

 **Strike One: Ice Cold**

* * *

After a long deliberation with himself, Jean Havoc came to the conclusion that it just wasn't his week. It had been less than a month since he came to Central and he was already drowning in unending heaps of paperwork. To make matters worse, his luck with the ladies hadn't been that spectacular either.

On his very first day he was introduce to the newly formed Mustang unit. Much to his disappointment, the team consisted of five guys, including himself and only _**one**_ female. The one and only- First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. In all honesty, she did _**not**_ seem like Jean's type, at all but he was determined to test his charm.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye that seems heavy, I'll carry it for you."

"I'm quite alright Lt. Havoc." she replied deadpan. Any other girl would have swooned but Jean was beginning to realize that the girls at Central were not so easily impressed.

"Lieutenant, this sure was a taxing week. I'm going drink to let off some steam. You're welcome to join-"

"No thank you. I don't fancy bars much, they often give me a headache."

"I see. Well, see you on Monday then." He replied sheepishly. This had never happened to him. Striking out once was fine, but twice?

The third time Jean was determined to woo Lt. Hawkeye. He even had a fullpoof plan. Everyone had left the office except Lt. Hawkeye and himself. The Colonel was off to a meeting and the rest of the unit had gone home.

The Lieutenant had switched-off all the lights and was about to lock up the office when Jean approached her. The pale moonlight seeping into the lobby provided for a naturally romantic setting. Jean was sure that he would win over the Lieutenant this time.

"The moon looks beautiful, doesn't it?" He looked down at her gently.

"Hmm..." She paid little attention to him as she sorted through the last of the paperwork.

"But it's nothing in comparison to-"

"Lt. havoc I would prefer if it you stopped chattering and helped me with this instead."

' _Well that was rather embarrassing, being shut down like that. Hopefully no one saw me-"_ Jean's train of thought was cut short as he spotted the Colonel. _'When did he come back? Did he see?'_

If he had seen it, he did not let on. He very casually made his way towards Jean and began chatting away. "Tell me Havoc, do you have a death wish?"

"A death wish? Of course not." Jean answered as the Colonel lead him outside.

"Well in that case it's best you stay away from Lieutenant Hawkeye."

' _Does he like her? Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into_?'

Sensing Jean's discomfort, the Colonel added. "Just a friendly reminder. Every guy who has ever asked her out has been turned down. I even heard a rumor that she shot a guy who was being too persistent. Now, who's knows if that's true. But prevention is better than cure, is it not?"

"Sir." Havoc didn't believe the rumor but he did make up his mind to stay away from the Lieutenant.

* * *

 **Strike Two: The Dilemma**

* * *

Jean reminded himself not to be disheartened by one failure. There were still plenty of girls in Central.

All his gloom disappeared when he saw her- Elena, or so her name-tag read. She was the new receptionist with the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah. How am I going to get any work done now?" He smirked at the girl.

"Pardon me?"

"Well, what I meant to say was that your eyes are just so beautiful. They'll easily distract me from my work." Lo and behold, Jean had found a beautiful woman to dine with that night.

"So Havoc, how are things with the pretty blonde?" Falman asked as he took a sip of beer.

"Great! She's totally into me, you know? It's been what, two- three weeks? We're doing great."

Jean would soon realize they were, in fact, _**not**_ doing great.

"What in the world happened to you Havoc?" Colonel Mustang quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"My girlfriend dumped me." Jean replied bitterly as he tenderly touched his reddened cheek.

"Why? What happened this time?"

The image of Elena slapping him across his face replayed on a continuous loop in his mind. Eventually he distracted himself enough from the memory to answer the Colonel.

"She asked me, 'what was more important, me or your job?' "

"What a sad state of affairs." Major Armstrong shook his head sympathetically.

"Tell me about it! Any real man should be able to keep a job and a woman." The Colonel chided.

' _And whose fault is that?!_ ' Jean thought to himself but refrained from saying it.

After a moment of thought Col. Mustang turned to face the Major. "Major Armstrong you're from Central, introduce Havoc here to some nice girls."

' _What is this guy up to_?' Jean wondered.

"Let me see." It seemed that an idea had just struck the man. "My sister!"

' _His sister_?!'

"Yes, she's an exact replica of me." A shiver ran down Jean's spine.

The image that popped into his mind was grotesque at best and outright scarring at worst!

"She has captivating features and a winning smile..." The Major was saying and Jean was minutes aways from dashing away.

"Hold it Havoc." The Colonel grabbed his shoulder.

"I won't be able to sleep thanks to that image you guys have put in my mind!"

"Now Havoc, the Armstrongs are noble stock, heirs to great wealth and power. It would be useful to get cozy with them. This is chance of a lifetime for a country boy like you. You are on the fast track to fortune."

A coy smile played on the colonel's lips. "Don't think it over, _**it's an order**_ you must go and meet her.

' _I knew it! There is no way this man will do anything without ulterior motives!'_

"You're enjoying this, aren't you sir?!"

* * *

 **Strike Two: Strong Men**

* * *

' _Why am I in a place like this?_!' Jean straightened as Philip Armstrong took a seat across from him. Despite his discomfort, Jean was relieved that the dining table was absurdly long for it kept Philip a good distance away from him.

The dining room alone was adorned with crystal vases and large chandeliers. The furniture was made with the finest quality wood and Jean was certain that the cutlery was silver. He had never felt more out of place than he did at that moment. Jean was having trouble adjusting to city life, this kind of luxurious mansion was way out of his comfort zone.

"Ah, let me tell you about the Armstrong family... "He was saying but all Jean could think of was how all this man's off-springs looked. He could already see the resemblance between Philip and Alex, which made him even more anxious.

"Darling, you're boring him." Major Armstrong's mother appeared.

' _Phew, at least she looks norm_ -' Jean thought to himself but stopped when he saw her up close. She, much like the rest of her family was extraordinarily tall.

' _No way anything feminine is going to be raised in this household...But if I had to, I would hope Major's sister takes after his mother rather than his father.'_

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Catherine Elle Armstrong." A sweet voice drew him out of his internal monologue.

' _It can't be?_ _ **She**_ _is related to_ _ **them**_?!' Jean's reaction wasn't uncommon. Where as the rest of the Armstrong family appeared like giants, Catherine was small and petite. She had soft eyes and rosy cheeks much different from her brother's.

"Isn't she beautiful? She a splitting image of me."

 _'In what world Major_?!' Jean screamed internally but asked rather politely," How so?"

"Our lower lashes are identical." The major answered in a heartbeat.

"Ahem." Jean cleared his throat and tried to subdue the blood that was rushing to his cheeks." Do you have any hobbies Ms. Catherine?"

"The piano..." She smiled shyly.

' _As I thought, even her hobbies are elegant._ '

"I like to lift the piano." She finished.

 _'Now I get it. She's definitely an Armstrong. But it doesn't matter, she's so cute!_ '

"Ms. Catherine, would you like to go out with me?" Jean asked diligently.

From the corner of his eye, Jean could spot Mr. And Mrs. Armstrong talking.

"They make a lovely couple."

"I agree. He's a fine lad."

' _YES_!' He had her parents approval and presumably the Major's too. There was no way this could go wrong.

"Um... Mr. Havoc, I'm sorry but I like strong men like my brother. You're not really my type."

The next week Riza found herself wondering."I haven't seen Lieutenant Havoc lately."

"Male-female relationships are hard to build aren't they lieutenant?" Roy answered.

"Sir?"

Jean would certainly agree.

* * *

"Where are you lost Lt. havoc? You still haven't answered my question- have you ever struck out with a woman?" Kain Fuery questioned.

"Ah... Haha." Jean finally snapped out of his recollection of memories." Well let's just say I had a bit of a hard time adjusting when I came to the city..."

"That's not much an answer Havoc." Colonel Mustang teased.

"And what about you Colonel, have _you_ ever struck out with a woman?"

Next chapter we answer the question addressed to Roy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi this one is longer than my usual works, I hope you liked it.

This chapter is based on chapter 29.5 of the manga titled" The Second Lieutenant Goes to Battle! "

This started out as just a Havoc-centric fanfic but I am planning to do this for each me never of the Mustang Crew. So basically, I will just be detailing each of their love lives. Stay tuned.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. All thoughts belong to the creator.


	2. Roy Mustang Has a Crush!

_**Roy Mustang Has a Crush!**_

Like Jean, Roy was somewhat a ladies man and like Jean he too had struck out with a woman. The only difference was, whereas Jean had struck out thrice with three different women, Roy had struck out with the same woman thrice.

* * *

 **Attempt One: A Handsome Man Indeed**

* * *

"My, Oh my. Where did you get those flowers from?" Roy teased as Riza entered with a bouquet in her hand.

"A boy at school." She answered without paying much attention to the curious looks Roy was giving her.

"Who would have thought, you are quite popular, aren't you?" Truthfully, it wasn't surprising to Roy at all. Riza was beautiful no matter how you looked at her and despite her reserved nature she was kind hearted. In fact, Roy thought it would surprising if people did not fall for her.

"I wouldn't say so. This is only the second time I have receive much a gift."

' _It's probably because you intimidate the guys at school_.' Roy mused but did not voice it, he didn't plan to die young.

"You accepted his gift?" Roy asked, showing only slight bitterness.

"Of course. He went to the trouble of giving them to me and he had the courage to tell me his feelings. The least I could do was accept his offering."

"Quite noble of you, I'm impressed." Roy watched as Riza put the flowers in a vase on the central table. The gentleness with which she arranged the flowers sent Roy's heart beating fast.

"Will you also accept his feeling too?"

"No." She answered bluntly. "I don't have any feeling for him."

"Hmm... So is their someone you _**do**_ have feelings for?" Roy asked, a sly smile playing on his lips.

He wasn't sure what kind of expression Riza had, since she had her back to him but Roy was dying to know.

"No." She replied firmly.

"No one you have taken fancy to? Someone you find attractive?"

"Well." She paused to think. "I don't particularly find anyone attractive." Roy didn't know what he was hoping for but the response was very Riza-like.

"While on the subject, I have been receiving compliments about my looks quite often recently." Roy joked.

"Is that so?" She turned to regard him and Roy had to fight the blush creeping up to his face. "Don't mind me saying Mr. Mustang, but I find your looks average at best."

For a moment it appeared that Roy had gone into shock His body went ridged and eased only when Riza burst out into laughter.

* * *

 **Attempt Two: Her lips**

* * *

Two years later, Riza was now fifteen and still just as beautiful; Roy was seventeen and even more aware of her now.

"It's getting late, don't you have be home Roy?" He didn't realize when he changed from Mr. Mustang to just 'Roy', but he was thankful for it.

"I'm in no hurry." Roy replied. His gaze was fixated on the window and his mind seemed to be in another time.

"In that case, would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Will that be okay?" He asked, his attention now on Riza.

"Father is refusing to come out for dinner, so I have plenty of food to share." Roy didn't fail to notice the worried undertone.

"How long has it been?"

"Three days." Sometimes Roy wondered if Berthold survived only by throwing insults at his apprentice for Roy had never seen the man take a single bite of food.

"Thanks for dinner Riza."

"Not a problem. Goodnight." Riza walked him to the door like usual, but instead of going his merry way, Roy just stood awkwardly in front of the door.

"Would you like to sleep here as well?" Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I'll take you up on that offer."

 _ **"Goodbye**_ Roy." She emphasized.

It hadn't been even two minutes before Riza heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Care for some star gazing?" Berthold wasn't likely to make an appearance, so killing some with with Roy didn't seem like a bad idea to Riza.

The two do them sat side by side on the patio. Roy was acutely aware of how their shoulders and knees their touching and how their hands were merely centimeters away from each other's.

Somehow the atmosphere was different, today. They both were rather silent, not because it was awkward but because it was comforting. The crescent moon cast a heavenly shadow over Riza and the soft breeze brought with it the scent of flowers.

It seemed a good a time as any to Roy. It could not be denied, Roy had kissed several girls before. It was not so much that he had feelings for them, but rather he saw it as a service he did them. One could even call him a veteran.

Now matter how many lips he kissed, he could not erased the curiosity he held for Riza's. He had played countless scenarios and fantasizes in his head but nothing could be as good as the real thing.

"Riza." He whispered.

Roy had imagined many things, but did not except to meet a hard, woolen aftertaste.

"Roy?" Roy pulled back at the sound of his name only to realize that Riza had suddenly got up and he had kissed her leg.

"What are you doing?" Roy's lips were still puckered when Riza questioned him.

"I'm trying to smell the roses!"

* * *

 **Attempt Three: The Proposal**

* * *

Roy Mustang had sustained many injuries towards the end of the Ishval war, the only comfort he had was the notion that Riza was sharing the hospital ward with him.

"How are you Major?" Riza asked now that Roy had finally stirred out of sleep.

"I'm quite alright Hawkeye. How about you?"

"I haven't sustained any critical injuries, sir."

A short, spiteful laugh left Roy's lips. "Can we drop the formalities for once? There is no one to hear us. Hearing you say it makes me want to-"

"How are you doing, Roy?" Riza asked softly.

"The military life was supposed to be noble. How did it turn out to be so cruel?"

"You were just following orders."

"To hell with 'orders'. Right now I just want some sense of normalcy. I want to feel humane again. I get it now, why Hughes talks so much about marrying Garcia."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm thinking when I go back, I'll get myself fiancé too. Someone who enjoys wearing miniskirts and hates rain the way I do. She also needs to be hot and from a good family. Preferably someone who enjoys to cook." Roy's little outburst had Riza laughing.

"Good luck with that. Such women don't fall out of the sky you know?"

"You're right. It's a lot of hard work, I suppose I should just marry you. What do you say?"

"No."

"You didn't have to refuse me so quickly." Roy laughed. "Besides what's wrong with me?"

"Firstly, your obsession with miniskirts, it's not a very comfortable garment for women. You also tend to talk too much and procrastinate too much. Sometimes you're boarder line tyrannical and you look terrible with a mustache."

"That's a long list you have there Riza. Does the subject of marrying me plague you that often?"

"Umm..." Riza quietened. "Maybe someday when this country doesn't need us."

"I'll look forward to it."

"The deal's off if you ever grow a moustache." Riza smiled.

* * *

 **Bonus: Love Triangle**

* * *

The biggest rejection Roy faced was during an off day. Relieved that he had a day to himself, Roy set out to Hawkeye's apartment with the day completely planned.

"Since I have time to kill, I have decided that I'll have you accompany me."

"I am very sorry, but I have to take Hayate for a walk. I also have to bathe him later and there is a lot of housework that needs to be done."

"What is this Hawkeye? You're choosing your _**dog**_ over _**me**_? Have you forgotten I am your supervisor?"

"Technically, sir, we're both off duty. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for Hayate's walk."

Hayate, as if throwing salt to the wound, barked at Roy and then waged his tail happily for Riza.

"Damned mutt."

* * *

"Me?" Roy questioned. "I'm not Havoc."

"That wasn't much of an answer either sir!" Havoc of course was quick to jump in.

"I get to ask the next one." Rebecca yelled. "This one if for Riza. What do you look for in a guy?"

"Me? Ah..."

Next chapter Riza describes her ideal guy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit of a mess but I feel like that's how thing are between these two.

Also, just to clarify in the first part (Attempt one) Riza is around 13 and Roy is 15.

Riza refers to Roy as Major (in Attempt Three) because it takes place right after the Ishval war and Roy hadn't been promoted to Colonel at the time.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. All right belong to the creator.


	3. Riza Hawkeye's Best Kept Secret

_**Riza Hawkeye's Best Kept Secret.**_

"Well..." Riza couldn't recall any instances where she had cultivated a crush. There had been a few guys she had found attractive but it ended there.

Being in the position she was, she found it hard to date, besides love had never been Riza's priority. With little experience in relationships and no immediate dating goals, Riza came up short.

"I don't know." She replied.

"I refuse to take that as an answer! Try harder. We're not moving on until you give me a proper reply." Rebecca fumed.

Riza looked around the room for inspiration. There was probably something she admired about each of her colleagues.

There was Jean, a simple but extremely loyal guy. It was such a shame that he could never keep a girlfriend for long. Then there was Falman who was always a delight to talk to. Sometimes when Riza was tired of the office banter, she found herself talking to Falman.

Then there is Breda who always quick to notice things. And of course, Fuery's kindheartedness and enthusiasm was just so cute. She didn't dare tell him that though for it might not bode will with him.

And then, there was Roy...

* * *

 **First Impression: The Apprentice**

* * *

' _He won't be eating today either.'_ Riza sighed. _' How can any man go without food and water for so long? Nutrition is the most basic of the basic amenities. I cannot see how he can neglect it without so much as a second thought, unless he's perfected the alchemy of immortality in that isolation chamber of his.'_

Riza tapped her index finger on the dining table. She had long since given up on the idea that she could share a meal with her father once in a while. All she asked for now, was that he ate. Even if it was only a portion of the food she had served. She tried her utter best to make the food appealing but the results were still the same.

She tried to comfort herself. Her father was only human, even if he didn't appear so on occasions. He too must eventually become a slave to his stomach. But all that fretting had killed Riza's own appetite.

She swirled the broth with her spoon mindlessly.

"Like father, like daughter." A voice chimed. Riza knew, without a doubt that it was Roy. There were only three people at home, and Riza had already begun to forget the sound of her own father's voice.

"What?"

"Well, you are playing with your food rather than eating it. I have only see such a degree disinterest in food in the master's eyes. How does the man function?"

"I'm not too sure myself."

"Hm. Just because he dosen't feel the need to eat, he is under the impression that other people can do without it as well. I've been in there from eight in the morning Riza! It's eight in the evening now. Twelve hours, twelve hours I have slaved over those books. The man has no mercy. I am famished and I am exhausted. All I can hope for now is that a beautiful girl feeds me as I fall asleep."

"What strange fantasies you have." Riza shook her head, but smiled warmly as Roy complained. " Would you like some supper?"

"It would be rude to decline." Roy grinned. Riza didn't mind of course. She had made too much food for a single person and she was in dire need of some company.

* * *

"It's happening again?" Asked Roy.

"Riza nodded." this was the second day her father had gone without a bite.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Roy patted Riza on the head before heading out.

 _' Won't he come out today? I am not even sure he remembers what day it is, much less the occasion.'_

It had been like this everyday for the past three years, so why did it feel so lonely now? Riza had given up hope a long time ago, why did she feel so disappointed now? She wasn't a child anymore.

Riza snapped out of her absent-minded state as she heard the the oven ding. She slid out the baking tray, almost burning her hand in the process.

Riza was pleasantly surprised at how well it had turned out. It smelled delicious and looked alright. At least it wasn't burnt to a crisp like last year.

"Now, for the icing."

Riza was no expert on cakes, much less icing but she felt the need to try. Her first mixture of chocolate, eggs and sugar turned out watery enough to drink. Her second round, was fairly better, but it would ran down the cake like syrup anyway.

It was around her fifth time that she got the consistency just right. But by this time the cake was already covered in chocolate icing.

The appearance was absolutely terrible. It looked like a melted tub of ice cream with horribly made swirls drawn randomly.

It was night time now, and Riza had wasted too much time on the cake, which despite her efforts, turned out ridiculous.

Riza felt her spirit diminish. There was not a sound to be heard in the entire house, save for the crickets.

 _"Happy Birthday! Oh my, look how big your hand have gotten?" Riza giggled as her mother kissed her little hand._

 _"We've got lots of jelly sandwiches!"_

 _"My favwet!" Little Riza did her best to pronounce the word._

 _"And look what daddy is holding!" Her mother pointed at the picnic basket her father's hand._

 _"Picnic!"_

The memory faded quietly into the night, replaced with the occasional hoot of a barn owl.

Riza sat on the chair, her knees tucked under her arm. The quiet was beginning to make the house feel hollow and the ticking of the clock was making it seem desolate.

Riza sat quietly, feeling too small for the vast world. She was close to tears when the door bell rang.

"Good evening." Roy was leaning against the door frame, panting like an overly exhausted canine.

"Ah Mr. Mustang, is my father suppose to be expecting you?"

"Oh, I hope not." Roy shook his head. "I'm trying to dodge a rather..." He looked back to see if he had been followed. "... suspicious person."

"Suspicious person?" Riza became alert. "A thief? We must inform-"

"Ah no. Well you see um, I was trying to give these flowers to a young lady as a nice gesture when a large male came chasing after me."

"Huh?" Riza asked dumbfounded.

"Never mind the absurdity of the details, just close the door behind you."

It was when Roy has stepped inside that Riza saw the large bouquet of flowers wrapped neatly in a newspaper.

"What a waste." Sighed Roy. "I even went to the trouble of stealing these out of someone's garden."

"That's not a moral thing to do." Riza shook her had in his direction.

"Would you look at this? " Roy went on ignoring her. "Such lovely blooms, deserve to be admired. What am I to do of them now?" Suddenly, Roy whipped around in Riza's direction.

"Would you look after them in my stead?"

"I don't have a vase..." Riza admitted gingerly.

"Not a problem." Roy slid out a large jug from the cupboard and filled it partially with water. "This shall suffice!" He declared, proud of himself.

"Are you sure you want me to keep them? Did you not, um, go through the trouble of stealing him for some lovely lady?"

"Ah. I don't want to be caught red-handed with the evidence." He mumbled. "Besides, is it not your birthday today?"

Riza blushed slightly. Even if the present wasn't from the person she was expecting, it still felt nice. Riza felt stupid for being so childish, but the truth was she _was_ still a child.

"Well happy birthday then." Roy wished before he went to the window to check whether the coast was clear.

"I believe it's safe enough to go out now. Goodnight." Roy's lips twitched upwards in what could only be described as a smirk before the door closed behind him.

* * *

 **Second Impression: The friend**

* * *

"Look at that, you finally mastered the art baking, and it only took you about three years." Roy peeped over the counter.

Riza, continued placing the cherries on the cake, paying no heed to Roy's teasing. After three consecutive failures, Riza had baked the perfect cake. She did not know why she kept baking it for herself when she didn't even celebrate her birthday anymore. She felt that she had long outgrown the need but continued to bake a cake every year anyway. It was stubborn of her but she could not let herself fail, ever, in any regard.

"This is a little sad, you know." Roy rested his head on the counter as he watched Riza marvel at her work.

"I think it's sadder that you are waiting to eat the cake, especially when I didn't invite you to."

"Oh no, I am not so pitiable. I have somewhere to be today, I merely came to check whether the cake had turned out a total disaster like last year."

The room suddenly became colder than how Riza remembered it. "Finally. I was worried about how much free time you have on your hands lately."

"If only. I am being worked to death by your father!" Roy cried with mock horror.

Riza smiled, shaking her head lightly. "Same as ever." She remarked as she closed the door behind Roy. Her smile died on her lips as soon as the door clicked shut.

Ever since her thirteenth birthday, it had become almost a ritual for her and Roy to eat the catastrophe of a cake together. Since her father no longer seemed to be capable of keeping track of time, Roy had become the closest thing to a family member.

Although Roy was two years her senior, the two had become the best of friends over the course of their four years together. Riza had been present for all of Roy's monumental achievements in his training and in return Roy had kept her company during every major occasion.

Riza, tried not to feel disappointed at the lack of an audience as she carefully sliced the cake into equal portions. Unconsciously, she set aside two slices for her father and Roy.

It was only when Riza was putting away the plates that she heard the door creak open. The sound was so unnatural, as if the floors were no longer used to such friction. Riza veered around to find her father stepping out of his study.

"Have I missed it?" He asked, a bit frantically.

"Missed what?" Riza asked, worried.

"Your birthday." Riza froze as she heard the words escape his mouth. "No, it's still the second of October."

A wave of relief crossed the aging man's features. "Ah, thank goodness. I feared that I had missed it again."

Riza found herself at a loss of words. Riza was aware that her father was not an uncaring man, but he was a man driven by a sole purpose and that often lead him to neglect other aspects of his life.

"Since its my birthday, would you mind eating supper together?" Riza asked. Her father nodded in silent consent.

Riza, try as she may, she could not hide the smile spreading cross her lips. The dinner was silent, with only the clanking of spoons being heard, but there was something intrinsically warm about the atmosphere, something fulfilling.

"How old will you be starting today?" Berthold asked, rather remorsefully.

"Fifteen."

"That big." Berthold looked thoughtfully outside the window. "It still feels like you are just seven."

In that moment, Riza indeed felt like she was a little girl again, chatting away at the dinner table.

"I think I've taken up enough of your time now." Riza whispered. There was no anger there, no resentment, just a cordial dismissal.

Before leaving, Berthold looked about the table as if he had just remembered a crucial piece of information. His brows knitted together in puzzlement. "Damned brat." He breathed under his breath as he regarded the pitcher of flowers kept in the middle of the table.

Without a doubt, the 'damned brat' who was being so fondly recalled was none other than Roy Mustang. She did not know what Roy had said or done to her father, but she was thankful.

* * *

 **Third Impression: The Comrade**

* * *

"Please, oh please don't let our team be put against Oliver Armstrong." Rebecca cried.

Riza nodded in agreement. Oliver Armstrong was a strong and brilliant solider and an excellent role model for Riza but if there was one thing Oliver wasn't- it was merciful. Being pitted against her team was nearly suicidal.

As a custom, before graduating, the senior novices were given the task of training their juniors. They did so by having a mock battle, which would mimic real battle strategies and tactics.

"I heard her team was the only junior team that won against the upperclassmen. And it wasn't a marginal victory, she completely obliterated the opponents." There was nothing fictional about that story. Oliver Armstrong always hand-picked her team, and each member was deadlier than the next.

"She always forces her opponents to be on the defence. And once they are cornered it's the end." Riza mused. A dangerous opponent indeed.

"Team B four will consist of the following members: Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina, James Holden, George Smith, Philip Woods and Mary Wilson." The drill instructor announced.

Rebecca glanced knowingly at her best friend. Riza returned the look almost instantly, a small smile twitching across her lips.

"Team B four will be up against Team A twelve." The instructor went on announcing the members of the remaining teams.

 _'Team A Twelve?'_ Riza scanned the rows of upperclassmen to see if she could spot the team-name tags on their vests. Besides Riza, Rebecca gasped. Riza herself froze for a second when she saw Oliver Armstrong sporting a 'Team A-12' vest. Next to her stood Roy, in the exact same blue A-12 vest. Behind them were William Van Hoff, Marina Lopez, Nancy Moore and Brody Whickhams.

"We're doomed." Whispered James.

* * *

"We're going to need a full- proof strategy if we want to survive in the battlefield." Riza explained.

"That and a miracle." James contributed.

"We are not going to back down just because the enemy is at an advantage." Rebecca shot James a deadly glare.

"Exactly. They are obviously stronger and more experienced but they aren't without a weakness." Riza continued with unyielding resolve.

"I agree with you, but they have an _alchemist."_ Mary reminded the group.

"You leave Mustang to me." Riza answered. "As for the rest of the team, their strategy is going to be to back us into a corner. And once they have us there, they're going to finish us." _Roy's job._

"What we need is three people on the front line, on the defense..."

* * *

"Ready? Fire!" Oliver's voice rang loudly, subdued only by the sound of paint bullets being fired.

"Hold your ground!" Riza ordered. "Keep firing back." The Red Team responded to the firing immediately.

If Riza's calculations were right, then there were only two snipers actively firing, which left Oliver, Roy and two others. Since Oliver was commanding the snipers, it allowed the remaining three to close in on the red team's base.

"Continue firing. Do not stop under any circumstances. George you cover Rebecca and I while Philip covers James." Riza yelled as she signaled the other two to start moving outwards.

"They've fortified their base. There is no way to penetrate." Rebecca informed. The Blue team had covered their area with large tin cannisters that, when stacked on top of each other, stood almost seven feet high.

"Then we switch to plan B."

* * *

"Target is approaching site A." Rebecca signaled.

William stopped two feet short of the paint bomb Rebecca had planted. From the corner of her eye, Riza could see Rebecca, all tensed.

Sensing that something was off, William took several steps back and shot at the site, creating a green colored explosion. He'd somehow seen through their trap.

"Amateurs." He aimed for where Riza was positioned but before could even make a move, Rebecca made use of the commotion from the explosion to shoot.

"One down, five to go."

Next was Marina, who stood within point blank range from James, one clean shot and she would be out. James locked in his target, backed by Hawkeye. But by the time James pulled the trigger, Marina had already shot him.

A soon as the blue color splattered across James forehead, a yellow colored bullet left Riza's rifle. But Marina was on the move instantly. She ran towards the Red Base, with a trail of Riza's bullets following her.

Riza's priority should have been Marina, but a deadlier enemy was about to breach her base's line.

"Rebecca, keep advancing. I'll take him on" Rebecca nodded in affirmative, while James cursed under his breath.

Each of Riza's bullet's melted even before they covered a considerable distance.

Discarding her rifle, Riza fished out a handgun.

"You know, you can't use actual bullets Hawkeye." Roy smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not breaking any rules." Riza, grinned, almost uncharacteristically.

Roy quirked a brow in his underclassmen's direction. He was unpleasantly surprised as he was sprayed with a jet of water.

"Holy ******* **** Hawkeye." Roy cursed as he dodged the sprays of water. Quickly discarding his wet gloves, he replaced them with a fresh pair and within seconds the entire area was filled with mist.

Riza, cursed herself for disregarding the visibility factor. She shot blindly. She shot anything that moved. By the time the mist cleared, Riza realized that she had fallen right into a trap. She had been lead far away from her camp base and there was no sign of Roy, only a small bouquet was left in his stead.

 _Happy Birthday Hawkeye. Your team strategy needs some work._

By the time Riza got back to her base, Marina had wiped out her entire team.

Riza, was shot up sight by Oliver who sat with the Red Team's Flag in her hands.

"You're team put up quite a fight." Riza wasn't too sure, but maybe, just maybe that had been praise coming from Oliver.

* * *

"I think the things I value most are honestly, bravery and generosity. If I had to pick, I would want someone like." Riza paused. "General Armstrong."

"Well, General Armstrong does have a rather alluring aura about her." Rebecca nodded.

"Of all people..." muttered Roy, more to himself.

"Alright, if everyone gets to ask a question then I'd like to go next." Havoc volunteered. "Fuery, do you have a girlfriend?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Although I felt that it didn't do Riza justice. I lacked the motivation with this chapter. I may rewrite it in the future.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. All right belong to the creator.


	4. Kain Fuery's Hundred and One Crushes

_**Kain Fuery's Hundred and One Crushes**_

Kain shook his head, completely flustered. To think, of all people, Jean had decided to ask him that question.

"N-no. Not at the moment."

"What really? I was sure you did, damn it." Havoc mumbled with a cigarette between his teeth.

"You owe me a fifty." Breda grinned.

"Come on Fuery, you must at least have someone that you like, right?" Jean wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis. The pinkish glow on Kain's cheek turned a violent red in response.

Kain, although he might not look it, always wore his heart on his sleeve. And how could he not? There was so much beauty in the world to admire.

* * *

 **First Crush: What's in a Name?**

* * *

There was no way he could forget- The way his heart hammered inside his chest when he first saw her. It was the first time anyone had that kind of impact on him. He was standing with his father, a large book clutched in his hand when his eyes met hers. They were the most peculiar shade of green he had ever seen- golden flecks were banded within a ring of light emerald.

Her eyes had captivated him so much that he froze in his place. Every instinct told him to approach her but his feet disagreed. Ultimately, All Kain could do was watch as her ponytails swayed as she walked away.

Kain was sure he had lost his chance, and the universe only gives us so many. It was probably a coincidence that she had been at the library the same day as him. He knew all this yet he went back the next Thursday in hopes that he would see her again. He wasn't hoping for much. Just a glimpse of her face would be enough to make his trip worthwhile.

As luck would have it, she was there again. This time when she saw him, she smiled. Kain could feel his heart jump out of his chest. What a wonderful feeling this was. The anxiety and anticipation had almost discouraged him but her one smile had turned it all around. No book, no game had given him this kind of satisfaction. And Kain was certain nothing ever would.

"You're far more punctual than I have ever been." Mr Fuery laughed. "You haven't missed a single Thursday, have you? I'm proud that my son is such an avid reader."

Kain almost felt ashamed. He did, in fact, enjoy reading. He went every Thursday and issues books of his liking but that wasn't his main purpose.

 _'Is it wrong? Is it wrong to deceive my father like this?'_ Kain knew that it was, but it certainly didn't feel so. He hadn't been dishonest to cause pain, nor did he do it for his selfish gain. Something about this felt innocent and pure. It was the thrill of a first love.

"This is the day. I'm going to walk up and greet her. Nothing to worry about." Kain whispered to himself. He had hidden deep in the history section hoping nobody would catch him talking to himself. It had been three weeks. Three weeks out just eye contact and smiles, but Kain wanted more. He wanted to know her name, the kind of books she liked, her favourite colour and her favourite flower. The only things he knew about her were the small things he had noticed. He always saw her with an astronomy book and she had a lot of yellow dresses in her closet.

Kain looked about at the astronomy book in his hand and signed. He had done his research by going through the entire astronomy section over the course of seven days yet he was still unsure of his choice. He also had a bouquet of all the yellow coloured flowers he could find- a Daffodil, a Lily, a Rose, a Daisy and a Black-Eyed Susan.

 _'What if she's allergic?'_ The thought had only stuck him then. Cold panic had seized him. Just as he was about to walk out of the library, _she_ entered. Before she could see him though, Kain ducked under the librarian's desk, who didn't quite mind it.

The girl looked about in search of Kain, it seemed but after about ten minutes she gave up her search and began browsing the bookshelves.

Kain had gone pink from head to toe. _'Was it me who she was searching for? That's not possible, is it?'._

Seeing kain so flustered the librarian slid the poor boy a note. ' _It may seem daunting to reach out but I promise you it's worth every bit of the trouble. You two will make a lovely couple.'_

That's when it struck him. Communication didn't need to be verbal.

Kain could not see _her_ reaction to his letter because he was already on his way home by the time she had received it.

"Looks like she really liked your letter. She left this for you." The librarian smiled.

' _Thank you for the gifts. I always had my eye set on this book. It seems that you are a mind reader._

 _The flowers are lovely too. I am amazed that you managed to get me all my favourites._

 _I will look forward to Thursdays._

 _\- Love Daisy'._

That letter was the beginning of a tradition. Every Thursday letters would be exchanged, each sweeter than the last. Kain always wondered what her voice sounded like. He imagined it was the like the sound of constellations falling into place.

In this euphoria, Kain didn't realize that not all letters carried the rosy smell of summer love.

A crisp white envelop addresses to Kain Fuery was waiting on Kain's desk. Inside the envelope was a letter with words printed sharply in blue.

 **DEPARTMENT OF THE ARMY**

 **Recruiting and Retention Command**

 **Amestrian State Army**

October 25, 1908

RRC Chief, Amestrian State Army

Central Command Office,

Capital City

The Amestrian State Army (MSA) unit stated below agrees to accept this cadet into the office vacancy as indicated. Request he is branched and schooled accordingly.

Cadet s Name: Kain Fuery.

Date of Joining: October 28, 1908.

Kain's chest nearly puffed with pride when a crushing thought deflated his mood. 28th of October was a Wednesday.

 _'Dear Daisy,_

 _This will be my last letter to you. I've been recruited into the State Military and will be joining the training on 28th. I know that I must bid you my farewells but I cannot bring myself to do so. Instead of saying my goodbyes and thank you for everything you've given me, I will make you a promise. If I return home one day, I promise to look for you. It's funny how I never asked for your full name but I will look for Daisy who dazzled like the stars she liked to read about and was as refreshing as the yellow flowers she adored._

 _Love Kain._

 _Kain Fuery. (In case you want to look for me one day)'_

Kain never had the fortune of reading her reply because by the time she received the letter he was already at the Academy. Her letter was probably stored somewhere deep within the archives of the library.

Even to this day, Fuery has forgotten what he had promised. He was sure that a lot had changed since the time they were young and they both had moved on but a promise was a promise.

* * *

 **Second Crush: Not My Type**

* * *

Kain didn't put much thought into dating after he had joined the Army, mostly because his heart still belonged to a green-eyed girl named Daisy. But slowly it was becoming clear to Kain that she was in his past and he had to move forward. By the time Kain was recruited into Team Mustang he didn't even remember what Daisy looked like, he only remembered the way she made him feel.

"Hey, Fuery. What's up with that cloud of gloom over your head?"

 _'Cloud of gloom?'_ Second Lt. Havoc has a habit of using peculiar phrases like these. Just the day before Kain heard him call Second Lt. Breda a 'soggy bag of rotten potatoes' in an argument.

"Nothing Sir. I'll get back to work right away." Kain immediately pulled out the stack of paperwork from his desk.

"Wow, relax Fuery. No need to call me 'Sir'. Besides Lt. Hawkeye isn't here so you don't have to fuss over this mumbo-jumbo. I mean look at Col. Mustang over there, he's probably doodling."

"He does that a lot. Shouldn't he be stricter about paperwork?"

"Nah. I agree with him. Paperwork is a drag. Anyway, why do you look so sad? Is it homesickness? The Capital is a cold place." Jean touched his cheek tenderly.

"Why are you touching your cheek like that?" Kain asked but soon realized that it might not have been a good idea.

"Elena," Jean answered but didn't elaborate. (See chapter 1)

 _'Elena? Is she his girlfriend. No, it seems she's his ex-girlfriend. Poor guy.'_

"Com'on Fuery! Don't dodge my question."

"So that's how it is. It's amazing, you knew each other for that long and never spoke?!" Jean yelled as he gulped down his fourth glass of beer.

"I know." Kain was still having trouble with his first glass. For far he had only taken two sips.

"Fuery, listen to me, buddy. You're a great guy and I won't let the Capital do to you, what it did to me."

The next day Havoc was sitting on Kain's desk. "Listen up, during lunch break we are going to check out the new receptionists."

Kain didn't know how it had happened but somehow Jean had decided to become his wingman.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"No Fuery." Havoc shook his head dramatically. "It's a brilliant idea."

"I heard the other officers talking. I heard that they just brought in two irreplaceable gems from the North. At first, I didn't know what they meant, but now I realize that it's you two." Jean blinked and the girls giggled. Kain, however, gulped visibly. He had trouble speaking to women, so it was safe to say flirting was impossible.

"This is my friend Kain Fuery. He's a technical wizard. He once built a rifle from just toilet paper and wood." The girls looked in Kain's direction in complete awe.

 _'Lt. Havoc has lost it. Nobody can build a rifle from toilet paper and wood?! Do I look like an alchemist?'_

"He would love to tell you about it. Are you free today? Let's talk about it over dinner."

Once they had settled back at their desks, Fuery turned to Jean. "A rifle out of toilet paper and wood?!"

"I panicked, I'm sorry. But listen to me Kain, sometimes tricks are required to get a girl's attention."

"Havoc is absolutely correct. Almost all successful relationships are built on lies." Colonel Mustang spoke as he sketched a self-portrait on a piece of paper.

"I don't know what these two have been telling you Fuery but that's nonsense." First Lt. Hawkeye end tweed with a new stack of paperwork in her hand. "And Colonel I would appreciate it if you stopped drawing abs on your little portrait and went back to work."

The dinner date rolled around too quickly for Kain's liking.

Kain had done his very best. He had gelled his hair back like he had seen guys do and he was dressed nicely in a dark grey vest and red tie.

Kain could feel his blood thumping against his veins as he anxiously waited for Havoc to arrive. In the time Havoc took to reach Kain, Kain had checked his hair seventeen times. Something told Kain that this date would be more trouble than its worth.

Kain was right. The dinner had been the most awkward dinner he had ever had to endure. The conversation rested solely on Havoc's head, Kain was too never pus to speak and the girls merely giggled. Eventually, Havoc became tired and struck up a conversation with Kain instead.

"Excuse us, we need to use the powder room."

"This date is the equivalent of wanting to see the moon and having to deal with a lunar eclipse." Kain signed.

"I didn't get a word of that but I agree. Girls from the Capital are just impossible to impress." Havoc nodded.

"Apparently not." Fuery shook his head. Look at that guy. They are just fawning over him. Kain pointed to a guy in a navy blue three-piece coat. He could not make out his face but Kain was sure the man came from money.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Havoc jumped up from his seat. Kain was sure that if Jean lowered his jaw any more, it would it the ground.

Kain readjusted his spectacles in the hopes of getting a better view. "Is that-Is that _Colonel Mustang?!_ " Fuery's jaw went slack.

"I can't believe it. We lost out to Colonel Mustang."

"No. Fuery, listen to me very carefully. You are an amazing guy and if those girls can't see that, then they aren't worth our time." Jean stood up with the swiftness of a cheetah and ushered Kain to join him. But as they began to exit, the girls returned with Roy in tow, who was equally shocked to see Kain and Jean there.

"What are you doing here? What about Lt Hawkeye?" Jean glared at the Colonel, once the girls were out of earshot.

" _Me_?" Roy pointed to himself in disbelief. "The real question is what are _you two_ doing here? You two aren't assigned to this mission."

"What mission?" Kain questioned.

Rubbing his temple with his free hand, Roy began to explain. "We have gotten reports of potential spies, with those two being the prime suspects. I'm in the middle of an investigation so I would appreciate it if the two of you didn't screw this up for me." The two boys gave a swift nod and headed out the door.

"Looks like we dodged that bullet." Jean patted Fuery on the back. Kain left a familiar blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you," Kain whispered quietly. "Thank you for telling me these things. I know I am not good at this-"

"What are you talking about? So what if you aren't good at flirting? You are the kindest person I know. I mean what I say Fuery."

Standing under the soft glow of the moonlight, Kain finally understood. He wasn't nervous about told because of the girls, he was nervous because of Jean. It wasn't an unpleasant nervousness, it was the sensation of a million butterflies in his stomach. looking at Jean, Kain remembered the first time he saw Daisy.

Jean. The one who Kain liked was Jean.

 _'Daisy, is it okay for me to fall for someone other than you?'_

* * *

 **Third Crush: The Reunion**

* * *

Kain had terrible luck in love it seemed. He was forced to separate from his first love, and now that he had finally fallen in love again, the other party had no interest in him.

Jean, as it happened did not have any interest in men. This, however, wasn't the most painful news. Jean had not realized it yet, but he was in love with a certain brunette. It was painfully obvious to everyone around them. Jean and Rebecca were the new Mustang and Hawkeye.

Kain took comfort in the fact that Rebecca was the one Jean had chosen. At the same time, it felt like a stab to the heart. Kain had never faced such conflict in love but eventually decided to be happy for Jean.

"Fuery, do you mind keeping me company?" Kain looked up from his beer to Breda, who was standing patiently for Kain to respond.

"Not at all." Kain gestured to the adjacent bar stool.

"Honestly, those two are worse than The Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye." Breda tilted his head towards Rebecca and Jean. Involuntarily, Kain's smile flattered as he replied, "They should just start going out."

"I'm sorry about Jean. He can be clueless about these things." Kain was extremely confused at this point. He wasn't sure why Lt Breda was sorry. He hadn't wronged Kain in any manner.

"I can't imagine what it feels like, seeing the person you like with someone else. In his defence, Jean doesn't have any idea about your feelings." Kain couldn't help spitting out his beer in response.

"You-you knew?" He stuttered. "It's alright. I'm happy for Lt Havoc." That was the day Kain realised how observant Lt Breda was. In addition to that, Breda was also a very good listener.

"You know Fuery? I happen to have business in your hometown. I don't mind retrieving _her_ letters from the library."

"You would do that for me?" A sweet warmth flooded Kain's heart.

"Everyone deserves closure, Fuery."

* * *

"Well..." Kain fumbled. "I suppose I do. I don't know how she feels about me, but I am supposed to be meeting her this Sunday." Fuery's response invoked a loud cheer from the group.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jean was the first to inquire. "I thought we were friends!"

Kain could only answer with a nervous laugh. "I planned on telling you as soon as I came back. All this happened very suddenly, and I have Breda to thank for it. He was the one who found Daisy."

"Who knew Breda was such a romantic?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"Oh!" Jean jumped up from his seat. "Breda is the biggest romantic I know! This guy married his childhood sweetheart after all. How he managed to keep a girlfriend for so long is a miracle."

"Not everyone is a bonehead like you, Jean." Breda huffed.

"Breda." Rebecca smiled a little too sweetly. "Spill the beans already."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Firstly, I apologize for the long wait. I started college recently and I barely have time to write. Also, I know the grammar is little off in this one, but please bear with me. I hope you liked this little Fuery fiction. I always liked the Havoc X Fuery ship but I plan to pair Havoc with Rebecca so I couldn't write the Havoc X Fuery fic. You will be getting to know Daisy in the later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. All thoughts belong to the creator.


End file.
